


Timeout

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, It's Not Justice it's Revenge, Justice, Laserblast gets his comeuppance, Revenge, Rippy Roo saves the day, Team Work Makes The Dream Work, Teamwork, Timeouts, dog pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Rippy Roo finds out where Laserblast went, and puts him and his child in timeout.





	Timeout

Shadowy Venomous laughed at Foxtail, T.K.O. by his side. "Any last-"

Suddenly they were engulfed by Rippy Roo's pouch.

"Rippy! You came at the nick of time!"

"Bor borbor?"

"Carol? Hey! Carol! Rippy's here!"

Carol got up and limped over. "Rippy! I'm so happy to see you! Ho- what's with that face?"

"Bor borbor borborbor bor bor bor bor borbor."

"Laserblast and my son a lesson? How?"

Rippy zipped her pouch.

"Oh."

"Bor bor bor borbor."

"Timeout! Hahahahaha! Rippy, you're amazing. Thanks so much for helping us."

"Bor bor bor bor bor."

"It is a big deal!"

"Zo Lazerblazt vaz ze one who took my poverz!?" Greyman cried.

"Yeah..." Carol mumbled.

"Rippy, may I enter your pouch to bring my own justice?"

"Bor."

"But wait, that's not justice that's-"

But Greyman was already in Rippy's pouch.

"Revenge..." Carol managed.

"Aw heck! I'll go in there too!" Foxtail cheered. 

Rippy unzipped her poych and Shadowy Venomous tried to gasp for air when Foxtail punched him back in. "Hey! We should get El-Bow in on this too! It's Laserblast's fault that he was thought to be a murderer!" Foxtail then jumped in.

Carol sighed. Then called Mr. Gar. "Hey, Eugene? You want to fight Laserblast? ... because he's a jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself ... Rippy's put him in timeout. Also Foxtail just wanted to fight him with you, along with Laserblast ... Eugene I can't just fight him, he's got K.O.-er T.K.O.- with him! ... I don't know, Rippy's holding them in there pretty well ... she has a zipper-"

"Bor bor bor bor bor."

"Hang on, Rippy wants to talk to you."

"Bor bor-bor. ... Bor borbor bor bor bor bor bor bor bor bor bor ... Bor bor bor bor-borbor bor bor bor borbor. Bor bor bor bor bor bor bor borbor bor? Rippy Roo! Bor bor bor! Bor bor bor bor borbor." Rippy hung up and gave the phone to Carol

"To the plaza?"

Rippy nodded.

"Alright."


End file.
